Take Me Back To My Home
by horsesRcool22
Summary: Sean and Puck are back, except there's a twist. A mysterious stallion is caught and only Sean and Puck can discover what he truly is and help him get back home.
1. Prologue

**Hello, horsesRcool22 here with my first fanfic on the Scorpio Races by Maggie Stiefvater. I'm still sort of unsure if it matches up with the personalities of the characters, or where the book left off. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! **

Prologue

The stallion reared up, his hooves clawing the air, as though _he _was the prey. He splashed back into the retreating tide. His opal eyes rolled around in his sockets. Everything wasn't a sharp anymore. His eyes struggled to take in the scenery, his blue coat looking black in the moonlight. Ropes were wrapped around his neck and legs, men at the other ends of them. The stallion lunged at one but was tugged back by another. He scooted backwards, only to be choked by the endless amount of ropes strangling him. He roared and shot backward, towards the sea, his haven, the only way back to his family. He was pulled forward by the men, his hooves digging into the wet sand trying to stop him from being taken away from the sea. The men struggled to get the stallion inland; it was very hard to take a _capall_ _uisce_ from the sea. The stallion was being dragged further and further away from his freedom. Slowly they made their way to the Malvern Yard.

When the stallion scented the horses he let out a wail. He coughed, blood splattering the ground as the men ushered him into the barn, with its cathedral ceiling and hard floor. The stallion bucked and reared, making the other horses uneasy, including the other _capaill uisce. _The stallion's throat had been rubbed raw, from the ropes and his crying. They opened up a stall made for the water horses, what they thought the stallion was. They sliced off the ropes as the stallion shot forward like a bullet into the stall.

_Crack! _The sickening sound silenced the barn as the stallion bashed his nose into the wall. He roared in agony as pain spread throughout his whole body. The stallion coughed hard, the motion shaking his whole body, adding to the blood already staining the walls. The stallion clucked anxiously pacing his stall and banging the walls, trying to get out, trying to find a way back home.

The stallion's eyes snapped open, his front hooves left the ground for a second, before banging back down to the ground. He was apart from the other horses in the barn. His breathing was very shallow and wheezy, it hurt to do so.

**How was that? Now review! Review! Review! Pretty please with a kelpie on top? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! Here's Chapter 1! I hope all of you Scorpio Races fans enjoy this, or at least like it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

The stallion stood in his stall, waiting. Waiting for a sign, anything. Pain clung to his muzzle, not letting him forget that the bone was shattered. Sweat made his coat slick and his mane wavy and clingy. His opal eyes, darted in their sockets, examining the surroundings. The stallion looked down the aisle, looking for the dawn light that will stream through the cracks in the door, giving the stallion something to do. He stayed away from the iron bars as the last of his magic repaired his nose.

The stallion had now been there for a day, ever since Malvern's grooms had captured him. He coughed again, blood splattering the wooden door in front of his nose. The doors slid open, grooms coming in to the barn to start their daily list of chores. The stallion pricked his ear curiously at the noises of footsteps and nickers of the grooms and the horses. Whispers filled the water horse's ears, he had the feeling they were talking about him. He stepped back as people approached his stall. Malvern and Puck came into view. The stallion's ears disappeared into his mane and he stepped back, his head raised. Puck frowned, her red hair already flying out of her ponytail. Mr. Malvern also frowned, looking the stallion over.

"Is this him?" she asked, turning towards Mr. Malvern.

"Yes. He somehow managed to shatter his nose and rub his throat raw. He is useless to me, and out of charity, I've decided to ask Sean if he wants this broken down horse. I can trust you to get the message for me," Malvern stated looking in disgust at the stallion. Puck frowned again at the stallion, who pinned his ears back the people.

"Okay, I'll tell him," she replied still not taking her eyes off the water horse.

"Now, go do your job," he said walking away from the stall and out to the track. Puck sighed and walked in the other direction. The stallion was glad the humans had left him alone, but now what?

The day dragged on for the water horse stallion, being stuck inside the dreaded stall for hours and hours. He watched all the grooms walk by, performing their chores and leading around horses. The stallion found it strange that all of the horses would spook when they passed his stall. Did they know what he was?

"Put her in the stall next to the stallion," The stallion flicked his ears before bothering to turn his whole head. A groom lead a red orange mare towards the stallion. The other water horse bared her teeth at the stallion and screamed, making his coat stand on end, it would take him years to get used to a sound like that. The groom's hands were unsteady, and afraid. The mare sensed this and lunged at the groom, the human hitting the mare on the nose with an iron rod and ushered into the stall and slamming the door shut behind him. The mare paced her halter still on her head. She stopped and bared her teeth at the stallion. The mare's mane and tail tips were yellow and faded, her coat carved with jagged scars.

The mare lunged at the stallion, forgetting that iron bars separated the two. She screamed when her nose brushed the metal. The mare reared up in disgust and turned away from the stallion, who was un-phased by that rush of aggression. The stallion watched the mare, finding all the differences between them. He didn't have long, up-curled ears, his were short and not curled, like a normal horse's would be. She had long, thin nostrils that were both longer and thinner than the stallion's. But they had the same forward-facing eyes. But the stallion found more things different than in common. He let boredom grab hold of him again as he again stood in the middle of his stall, watching the world go by. He always had an ear facing the aggressive mare, warily watching her as the day continued to drag on.

A chorus of whinnies and nickers rang out throughout the barn, the annual feeding ritual. The red mare got excited and clucked and moaned. The stallion's ears disappeared into his mane, trying to keep them away from all of the noise. The mare was just about to scream when the stallion charged the wall, peeling his lips back. He didn't shy from the iron, instead he stuck his nose through and roared at the mare, which reared up and screamed in fright, edging to the opposite wall. The stallion, content went back to standing in the middle of his stall when a familiar scent filled his nose. A groom was walking towards them with a blood-stained bucket. The mare stepped closer to the door, her ears pricked, her brown eyes filled with hunger. The groom pushed a slab of meat through a gap between the bars. Before the meat landed in the bucket, the mare was already upon it, tearing into it with her flat teeth. The groom walked to the stallion's stall and placed the bucket down on the barn floor and straightened up to look at the stallion. He shook his head and bent down. He reappeared with meat in his hand and pushed it through the bars into the stallion's bucket, after he did that, the groom walked away down the aisle. The stallion sniffed the meat, it's pungent odor filling his nose, making his lips peel back in hunger. He didn't trust humans at all, why should he eat the food they gave him? The stallion backed away from his food and leant against the back wall of the stall, his draining magic still trying to mend his shattered nose.

**Please review this story! They mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry if it took a while, more like a LONG time. Enjoy the latest short chapter! **

Chapter 2

The stallion awoke, the sunlight prodding his eyes, urging him to awake. The mare was gazing at the stallion, her ears pinned back and lips pulled. The stallion could tell she was evaluating him, to see if he was prey or predator. The stallion pinned his ears back and lunged at her, the mare spooking and shooting back to the opposite wall.

The stallion looked through the bars and saw grooms scuttling about the barn, grooming the Thoroughbreds and jumpers that had the luxury of living in the main barn. The stallion looked at his food bucket; the meat was still there, smelling as bad as ever. He snorted and continued to look down the aisle. Three humans were walking towards him. They stopped in front of his stall. Mr. Malvern made a disgusted noise and turned toward Puck and Sean.

"So, do you think you'll be interested in him?" Malvern asked Sean while Puck's hand closed around the latch on the door. Sean Kendrick looked over the stallion and judged him as so many had done before. Sean noticed his ears weren't tall or curled, he had a stockier build and his nostrils were short and wide. Sean frowned.

"Is he a _capall uisce_?" asked Sean. Malvern looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why of course. He came out of the sea like the o-" Benjamin Malvern cut himself off, realizing all the differences the stallion had between a water horse. He rubbed his chin.

"Then what could he be?" he asked to no one in particular.

The stallion listened to them talk, he was sure he was the subject of their conversation. How humans confused him, one of the few creatures not able to bare magic. The stallion yawned, bored. The water horse looked back over to the mare, who was watching both the humans and him. He lowered his head and bared his teeth, clucking angrily at the mare that had the nerve to be that rude to him. The mare made a noise that came from the back of her throat, a noise of anger. He challenged her by stepping closer to the bars. _Want some of this?_ He seemed to say, but the mare ignored him. _You wish,_ her body language said. The stallion recoiled in amazement. The _nerve_ that mare had.

_Click! _The stallion turned his head to see Sean getting into the stall with a leather halter and lead rope in his hand. The stallion reared up, clawing the air, his teeth snapping, the mare watching. Amazingly, in a move quicker than lightning Sean slipped the halter over the stallion's head and fastened the lead rope on to it. Sean yanked the stallion's head down and grabbed his poll and whispered in his ear. The stallion calmed down and flicked his ears towards him. Sean lead the stallion out into the aisle.

"He has strong legs," Puck muttered walking to one side of the stallion while Malvern walked to the other side. Sean was still occupied trying to calm the stallion and preventing him from tearing anyone apart. Malvern walked up next to Sean.

"I'll make a deal with you," Malvern stated, looking at the stallion's eyes. Sean stopped whispering in the horse's ears and looked up, his eyes narrowed. Puck answered first.

"What is it?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If Sean trains the water horses here and rides one in the races, I'll offer him a job here, and boarding for Corr," said Malvern slowly, taking his time.

"Is that all?" Sean asked, rubbing the leather lead rope with his fingers. Sean grabbed hold of the stallion's poll making sure he couldn't slip away from his grip.

Sean couldn't deny that he needed the money, a safe place to keep Corr. But most of all, he needed something to keep himself busy. His fingers entwined themselves in the stallion's mane, as his mind worked out what he should do. Sean met Malvern's eyes and nodded.

"I'll do it," replied Sean, his grip tightening on the stallion. The horse feels tight and solid under Sean's fingers, defying his touch, not nearly as bad as the red mare, the sea running strong in her veins. Malvern rubbed his hands together, Puck suddenly resenting him because of all his money.

"Take him out to the round pen," Malvern said, turning around and walking down to the other side of the barn, going to bargain with some potential buyers. Sean sighed and grabbed the lead rope where it clipped onto the ring at the bottom of the halter. He tugged at the stallion's lead, the water horse leaning onto his haunches like a mule would. Sean pulled harder, the stallion leaning forward so his weight is evenly spread onto all of his hooves. Sean pulled with all of his strength, the stallion responding and walking forward.

"I'll meet you here when I'm done with work," Puck said walking into the tack room. Sean managed to get the stallion out of the barn, the sunlight blinding the pair. The stallion screamed for the sea, a different sound than what the mare makes when she calls for it. The stallion's is more sorrowful, and horse-like. Sean shrugs off the differences of the sounds and continues down the path to the lunging pen, carved into the rock.

The stallion did not take kindly to the whip. He eyed constantly, not paying any attention to Sean, which would be something that can kill a rider, or save him. The stallion responded badly to the bit and the lunging gear, his back contracted, stiffened and twisted, trying to discretely shake the equipment off him, to no avail. Just the surroundings made him nervous, being in an iron-bar round pen in the side of a cliff, surrounded by hard rock except for one door. The stallion had nowhere to go, he was trapped, and he had to fix it. He pinned his ears back, thinking…

The stallion slowed down, and Sean almost tapped him with the whip, but the stallion saw it coming and shot forward. He wanted nothing to do with that _thing _and the water horse instead galloped around the ring, stretching his legs, wanting to go faster and faster so he might be able to jump over the ring…no, he wasn't a jumper; he was quite the opposite actually. But it seemed enough to get away from the whip. Sean worked the lunge-line pulling on the metal thing in his mouth that in turn tugged on the edges of his mouth. Was this action to slow him down? The stallion ignored that and kept of galloping.

When the stallion had first got here, four weeks ago, he had been in the sea, but why the sea? A sharp pain seared his temples and the memory faded. What was he not supposed to remember?

**A/N: AGAIN, I'm SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I had way too many things to do this month, and this was not on my "TO-DO" list. Well enjoy the short chapter, I tried to make it longer but I got messages saying that they wanted more. And it's a pretty good place to stop too. Who doesn't love a cliff hanger? **

**Please review, it's much appreciated. **


End file.
